Counting Stars At Home
by Pessimistic Romanticist
Summary: short little ficlet for the week 1 prompt of my challenge creating a fic from songs you get on shuffle, this fic was inspired by the song Counting Stars by OneRepublic and the Crystal Fighters song At Home.


**A/N:**_ I'm gifting this to fakeplastik trees aka nakedmonkey, which I recently found out is the same person, haha, this prompt was her idea. This is kinda in two parts/perspectives, this story has very little dialogue it is mostly reflective, enjoy._

**-Pessi . Rom  
**

_I_ _never thought I'd see you again,_  
_I never thought I'd get to be with my best friend,_  
_never thought I had to tell you again,_  
_never thought I had to tell you how I lost my mind again._

Danny lay with his arms wrapped around Mindy. She was curled up into him, her body fitting perfectly alongside his, finally back where she belonged. It had been a mere 24 hours since the couple had reunited on the floor at the top of the Empire State Building. It was only fitting that their reunion be on the floor. Mindy had had so many moments on the floor of her office, bedroom, and closets.

That moment with Danny lying next to her, telling her he was all in, though, would become the most memorable. When Danny had finally made it to the top of the ESB and Mindy was nowhere to be found he felt like he'd been hit by another car and he'd lost her, yet again. Then he heard her gasps for air and he'd seen her bare feet and her hot pink outfit. Taking a moment to make sure it was real, he made his way over to her, joining her on the floor. He thought his heart was going to burst out of his chest, it was beating so fast. He told her he was all in and that he loved her.

They then proceeded to slip right into their banter. Danny couldn't help but pull her into a kiss. He pulled her closer to him, not being able to resist his signature butt grab. Mindy moaning into his mouth signified she didn't mind it. After a few minutes and a couple of cat calls and whistles, they broke apart. Danny helped Mindy up off the floor and the two lovebirds made their way to the observation area. Mindy took in the view with her hand enclosed in Danny's. He pulled her close, wrapping his arm around her, gently laying a kiss in her hair as she laid her head against his shoulder. He flashed back to the first time he'd held her like that, the moment he realized he loved her. That moment had been for show, but this was real, he was in love with his best friend and though she hadn't said it, he knew she loved him, too.

"Danny?" Mindy said, lifting her head off of his shoulder after a few minutes of them just standing there.

"Yeah," Danny said.

"I'm cold. Let's go to your place," Mindy said, a smirk on her face.

"Ok. You want to go get food first?" Danny asked as they made their way to the elevator.

"No, I've got other things in mind than food," Mindy said, giving him a seductive look.

"Oh, oh!" Danny said when Mindy gently kissed his neck. Danny quickly pressed the down button for the elevator.

I_ left alone. I left the world, I was running,_  
_to be by your side I was dying,_  
_alone by your side I was flying._  
_I came alone, I've come a long way to get here,_  
_the leaves that fall to my feet, at home,_  
_they mean nothing to me._

* * *

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)_  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)_  
_Said no more counting dollars_  
_We'll be counting stars_

Mindy woke up, her eyes still closed she could feel a warmth all around her. She breathed, taking in a scent, it was manly, a tiny bit sweet, and all Danny. She smiled and snuggled more into him with a contented sigh. She gently rubbed her hand up and down his chest. She opened her eyes and looked up at him with a smile. She thought back to how they'd gotten here, to this very happy point in their relationship.

The past few weeks had been a whirl wind. She had gone from dating Charlie, to falling for a mysterious man named Andy to being stood up by said mysterious man. Danny and she had then spent a week just bonding and spending time with each other. They were spending time as friends but Mindy's mind couldn't help but linger at the thought of them being something more. She would dream about what they could have been, had Danny not broken up with her. Once she awoke, she had to remind herself that she'd accepted that she and Danny weren't right for each other, that they were better as friends, best friends even.

Their little happy bubble of friendship had been broken, though, when Danny confessed to being Andy. Mindy had a flash of pain and confusion that quickly turned to anger. She couldn't believe Danny had lied and deceived her. He claimed he was trying to be romantic, but that just made her angrier. He'd succeeded in breaking her heart twice, so when he said he loved her, saying it again while grabbing her face, a move that had once been meaningful, she couldn't believe him.

How dare he do this to her? She would not let him break her heart a third time. He thought he loved her now, but what was there to stop him from changing his mind and hurting her again? She couldn't live with a false sense of security. She wanted something that was real, something that wouldn't be taken away when he realized again that he didn't want her. So when Danny claimed he could prove his love, and asked her to meet him again on top of the ESB, she said no, because she refused to be duped again.

Due to the efforts of her coworkers, and a visit to Danny's office 'gently' prompted by Peter, Mindy realized she was wrong. Danny did care about her maybe even love her, proof of which was found in a private box of his similar to her heart break box. He'd not only found, but held onto, her earrings. So Mindy made her way to the Empire State building, walking up 104 flights of stairs. She'd made it to the observation deck, collapsing on the floor a few feet away from the doors. Like Cinderella, Danny had found her. Unlike Cinderella, but in Mindy fashion, he'd found her on the floor.

She was exhausted, breathing heavily, and probably dehydrated. A part of her regretted not waiting for the elevators to start working, but when Danny said he'd asked her here because he knew she loved it, and that he loved her, it all became worth it. Danny loved her. Everything was right in the world. Like they always tended to do they lightly bantered before he claimed his lips with hers, his hand almost immediately grasping her butt. Mindy couldn't help but let out a slight moan, the things Danny Castellano could do with those hands of his. She resisted the urge to jump him as they stood looking out at the City of New York.

No longer being able to hold back her desire, she told him she was cold, and wanted to go to his apartment. Not immediately getting the hint, she decided to try a less subtle way of letting him know how much she wanted him. The elevator couldn't have arrived soon enough. Luckily they were the only ones inside, and Danny took the opportunity to reclaim her lips, and ass once again. Back at his apartment Danny proved just how quick he could unhook her bra sans blindfold.

Mindy's mind came back to the present when she realized Danny was speaking to her.

"Hmm, what?" Mindy asked.

"Nothing," Danny replied.

"No, what did you say?" Mindy asked, curious.

"Just that I could get used to this," Danny said with a smirk.

"You'd better. I swear to god, Danny, you leave me again, and I will hunt you down," Mindy said with a smirk.

"Never again, I promise. I love you, and it's gonna be you and me sweetheart, till the day I die," Danny said, kissing her.

"That's sweet, and slightly morbid, but, I love you, too."

_I see this life_  
_Like a swinging vine_  
_Swing my heart across the line_  
_In my face is flashing signs_  
_Seek it out and ye shall find_

_I feel the love_  
_And I feel it burn_  
_Down this river every turn_  
_Hope is our four letter word_

_We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

* * *

**A/N: **_I haven't done a mostly reflective piece since my post break up fic "And you let her go", both that and this were music inspired, I guess music brings out the reflexive writer in me, haha. Hope y'all liked this. Special thanks as always goes to my lovely beta Robin for making sense out of my run on sentences and making my work readable for my lovely readers. You can follow her on tumblr at redrobin2175 or at mindian3 on twitter. Hope y'all liked this, thanks for reading. If there's anything you want to see in terms of my Living happily Ever after fic , or my prompt collection, let me know on here, or on Ao3 under Pessi _Rom You can also follow me on tumblr and twitter at midiangrowl, tata for now.**  
-Pessi . Rom**_


End file.
